


Instincts

by Savageseraph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Biting, Blood, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instincts can be repressed, but not ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> For fellow Evil Regal [](http://dj-rocca.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dj-rocca.livejournal.com/)**dj_rocca**.

Ruby doesn’t know the man’s name or how they ended up naked under the sleepy, old oak. Maybe he’s one of the guys working construction, Ruby thinks, as her fingers skim over powerful arms and shoulders. They stop at Granny’s for lunch and tip really well.

As Ruby rides him, she nuzzles his neck, breathes in his scent. He smells familiar, like smoke and sweat and iron. That doesn’t make any sense, but Ruby isn’t about to complain. Not when he feels this good, not when he shudders and makes soft, breathy moans when she nips at his skin. Each bite sharper than the last. He cries out when one draws blood, and his cock twitches inside her. So she does it again. And again. When his neck arches, she nuzzles his throat, bites down hard enough to taste blood and meat.

Ruby jerks and wakes with a start. Her heart pounds, skin tingles in the moonlight spilling in through the bedroom window. Her body is tight with arousal. The house is quiet, which means she hadn’t roused Granny. She sighs in relief as she sinks back into bed, closes her eyes tight, and tries to dream of the sun.


End file.
